<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>五元硬币 by down4u</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782904">五元硬币</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/down4u/pseuds/down4u'>down4u</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r1se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:26:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/down4u/pseuds/down4u</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>小洛豪🚲</p><p> </p><p>有粗口</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>五元硬币</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>小洛豪🚲</p><p> </p><p>有粗口</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00</p><p> </p><p>Let's fall in love for the night and forget in the morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>01</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛跪坐在榻榻米上，怎么坐怎么不舒服，最后还是放弃了，把腿伸进桌子下面的“坑”。</p><p> </p><p>刚刚脱了鞋，脚还有点冷，何洛洛百无聊赖地环顾四周。作为一家只卖章鱼小丸子的店来说，这家的装修真是不一般，跟何洛洛酒店旁边那家很有名的拉面店是一个风格，或许只是日本人喜欢这种风格而已吧。</p><p> </p><p>现在好像是下班时间，隔壁桌坐了三个穿着黑色西服的大叔，何洛洛尝试偷听他们的对话，正如同他做过的N1听力一样，什么都听不懂。</p><p> </p><p>“害。”何洛洛喝了口冰水，心里只希望刚刚自己半英语半日语的没有点错单。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>Russian Roulette</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛联想了一下黑白俄罗斯黑帮电影里，一帮赌徒围在一起，轮流拿着手枪往自己脑门上怼的样子，觉得还蛮刺激的。</p><p> </p><p>当然店家肯定不能给自己吃子弹，可能就是8个章鱼小丸子里，有一个味道不一样吧。</p><p> </p><p>脚还是有点冷，何洛洛正把腿盘起来，他的小丸子就好了。</p><p> </p><p>和刚刚给他点单的服务员不一样，也不是老想给他添水的奶奶服务员，把小丸子端过来的是一个皮肤很白的男生，刘海乖乖地垂在眉毛上方一点。</p><p> </p><p>“你点的Russian Roulette。”男生也没抬眼看他，细长骨感的手指帮他把碗筷也一并摆好。</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛看得出神，才反应过来男生在跟他说话，慌慌张张地回答，“ありがとう。（谢谢。）”</p><p> </p><p>“……”男生这才抬眼看了他一下，两人四目相对，何洛洛看见男生右边眉毛好像有颗痣，刚打消想上手摸摸的念头，就听见男生说，“没事儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“你你你，你是中国人？”</p><p> </p><p>“你不是？”男生冲他笑了一下，露出来一颗小虎牙。何洛洛被小虎牙施了魔法，也跟着笑得牙龈都露了出来，眯着眼睛点了点头，“好巧哦。”</p><p> </p><p>男生撇了下嘴角，眼角的笑意还在，对何洛洛点点头，“巧了巧了，快吃吧。”</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>任豪在大阪读大学，顺便做点兼职，赚赚生活费。</p><p> </p><p>之前在药妆店当中文导购，但总有小女孩儿缠着要他的微信，任豪只能耐心地一遍一遍跟人家解释自己不当代购，会被开除的。但是，怎么说呢，任豪都怪自己这张人见人爱的帅脸。</p><p> </p><p>最后被有心人穿了小鞋，任豪看着善良的老板吞吞吐吐的样子也觉得不忍心，就自己先开口辞职了。</p><p> </p><p>任豪买了份小丸子，嚼着大块的章鱼肉，送给自己两个字，潇洒。</p><p> </p><p>刚巧隔壁桌是中国人，就顺口帮店主沟通了几句，就被店主看上了。</p><p> </p><p>慢慢的，任豪已经习惯了一下课就往店里赶，每次刚到店里，老板就会拜托他去帮忙中国旅客点单，或者给他们上菜。</p><p> </p><p>这次碰见个小傻子，眼睛大大的，还闪着光，像个动漫人物，任豪发誓，他走的时候都能感觉到小傻子对着他的背影笑。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛谨慎地挑选着小丸子，到第三个的时候，吃到不一样的口感，何洛洛仔细地嚼了几下，发现这个口感自己格外熟悉。</p><p> </p><p>“是虾仁！”何洛洛点点头，心里认可了老板的品味，跟自己一样做菜都喜欢加虾仁，有机会沟通一下，说不定能让老板在小丸子里面加点鸡蛋。</p><p> </p><p>吃到不一样的口味之后，何洛洛就大胆起来。随便夹个小丸子，吹几口，就直接往嘴里塞。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯！？”何洛洛吃到最后一个小丸子的时候，嘴里突然出现一股辣味，那股辣味直直冲上他的鼻腔，奔向眼球，硬生生地把何洛洛的泪水逼了出来。</p><p> </p><p>任豪刚好拿着水壶过来，跪在榻榻米上，给满脸通红，脖子上青筋都蹦出来的何洛洛添了点水。</p><p> </p><p>“啊对，这个里面有一个是芥末味的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么不早说！”</p><p> </p><p>“那你也没问啊。”任豪摆出一副无辜的表情，拿着水壶离开了。</p><p> </p><p>这次任豪感觉，何洛洛在看着他的背影瞪眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05</p><p> </p><p>“结账。”何洛洛缓了好一会儿，脸上的泪痕还没干，去柜台找任豪结账。</p><p> </p><p>“685日元。”任豪低着头憋笑，清了清嗓子跟何洛洛说。</p><p> </p><p>“支付宝行吗？”何洛洛看不是整数，头又大了一圈，日本没什么多的，就是硬币特别多。</p><p> </p><p>任豪摇摇头，“我还没跟马云把这单生意谈下来呢，现在只能现金了，不好意思啊。”</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛从背包里翻出钱包，也不知道自己有多少零钱，只能先数，边数还边问任豪，“我转给你，你帮我付行不行。”</p><p> </p><p>任豪敲敲桌子，看着何洛洛慢吞吞的动作，“快点儿的。”</p><p> </p><p>“给你给你。”何洛洛也数得烦了，干脆放弃，拿了一张1000的给任豪，乖乖等任豪找硬币给他，“不过，当男人不能太快。”</p><p> </p><p>硬币被任豪放进小盘子里，发出叮叮当当的声音。任豪翻了个白眼，“小小年纪不学好啊在这儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“不小。”何洛洛一把抓过硬币，扔进钱包，“哪儿都不小。”</p><p> </p><p>任豪嫌弃地啧了一声，食指和中指夹着一个金色的硬币，给何洛洛看，“你也不数数，万一我给你找错了呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“那我只好再来找你了。”何洛洛靠在柜台上，上半身倾向任豪，嘴角咧得很大，“这个硬币怎么金闪闪的。”</p><p> </p><p>任豪让何洛洛伸出手，把硬币放何洛洛手里，是一个五元硬币。何洛洛还没来得及吐槽一个五元硬币做这么好看干嘛，真是浪费，就被任豪抢先开了口，“这是五元硬币，在日本是有缘的意思。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦~这么神奇的吗？”何洛洛把五元硬币拿在手里把玩，这个硬币很干净，金光闪闪的干净。</p><p> </p><p>“这是我来日本收到的第一个五元硬币。”任豪拍拍手，像交出去什么宝贝一样，“今天碰到你也算有缘，就给你吧。”</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛把五元硬币小心地放进钱包夹层里，又掏出手机，“谢啦。不过你知道现在在中国怎么样表示有缘吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“加个微信呗。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06</p><p> </p><p>任豪觉得自己一定是魔障了，不然不会破例，真的加了顾客的微信。</p><p> </p><p>一定是魔障了，不然也不会真的半夜来牛郎酒吧门口接何洛洛。</p><p> </p><p>“撒啊你，脑子里想啥呢？”任豪搀着被灌醉的何洛洛，两个人个头差不了几厘米，扶起来挺费劲的，只能歪歪扭扭地走。</p><p> </p><p>“可是我不知道嘛……”何洛洛垂着头，喝醉的时候眼角也红红的，整个人都显得又委屈又可怜。</p><p> </p><p>任豪回头看看酒吧门口张贴的大海报，日本小哥哥的写真照排成一个九宫格，又看了看委屈的头顶，伸手就敲了何洛洛后脑勺一下，“你不会是高度近视吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是！”</p><p> </p><p>“那你是小学生吗？”</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛猛地停下脚步，借着任豪的力把人推到墙上，胳膊肘放在任豪肩膀上，小臂竖着放在任豪头两侧，手指有意无意地撩动着任豪的头发。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么老觉得我小？”何洛洛故意把尾音拖长，随着呼气，酒味全都喷在任豪脸上，“非要体验一下才行是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你说什么胡话呢。”任豪不舒服，何洛洛抱着他的姿势让他不舒服，带着何洛洛温度的酒味让他不舒服，有一下没一下蹭着任豪的何洛洛的大腿也让他不舒服，“你喝醉了。”</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛轻轻摸了一下任豪的下巴，把头凑得更近了一点，靠在任豪耳边说，“刚刚酒吧里放了一首英文歌，我听懂了两句，你猜猜歌词是什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“是什么。”任豪的心跳好像随着何洛洛的指尖在他下巴逛了一圈，又横冲直撞到他大脑，打乱了他的理智。</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛笑了一下，模仿着刚刚听到的歌，在任豪耳边哼唱着，“Let's fall in love for the night and forget in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>07</p><p> </p><p>这么两句歌词，也不知道是何洛洛唱的好听，还是本身就是一句咒语，一直萦绕在任豪耳边，从他在路边迎下了何洛洛靠近的唇，一直到何洛洛抱着他摔在公寓的床上。</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛撒娇般的咬住任豪的下唇，像吃糖一样舔了几下，又把头埋进任豪脖子，亲亲蹭蹭的，把任豪本来白皙的皮肤弄出粉红的印子。</p><p> </p><p>一只手就脱掉何洛洛的裤子，任豪任由何洛洛在他锁骨上留下咬痕，只是在想明天不能穿卫衣了，会露出来。</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛一脚蹬掉裤子，不满任豪在想别的事情，嘴巴放过任豪的锁骨，压过来堵住任豪的嘴巴，热情又急躁，跟任豪的唇齿纠缠的难舍难分，一时间房间里只剩下唾液交换的水声和两人急促的换气声。</p><p> </p><p>“脱掉。”何洛洛跪坐在任豪身上，大腿把任豪夹住，让任豪把卫衣脱掉，两只手又把任豪下身扒的干干净净。</p><p> </p><p>没想到任豪不仅是皮肤白，连乳头都是粉色的。何洛洛往下移了一点，两只手把任豪纤细的手腕擒住，固定在任豪头顶，嘴巴含住一边的乳头，使劲把人往床里面按，好像床是欲望的海洋，何洛洛要拉着任豪一起在里面溺水一般。</p><p> </p><p>任豪闭着眼睛，把胸挺起来配合着何洛洛的动作。等何洛洛又亲又舔地移动到任豪大腿根的时候，就放开了任豪的双手。任豪把胳膊撑在身后，低头看见自己的乳头一边被吸弄的血红，用大腿拍了拍何洛洛的脸，又躺了下去让何洛洛帮他口。</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛伸出舌尖在任豪性器尖端舔了两圈，就把舌头伸向任豪的后穴。</p><p> </p><p>“你干嘛呢。”任豪皱紧了眉头，把腿搭在何洛洛背上，又立马被何洛洛拉住，搭在何洛洛肩膀上，“都给你上了，不能帮我口出来？”</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛往任豪腰下垫了个枕头，抬头对任豪笑了一下，“哥没有被操射过吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶你……”任豪话还没说完，就被何洛洛舌尖探进去的感觉击溃，腰一软跌在枕头上。喉结上下动了一下，任豪用手遮住眼睛，咬住下唇不发出声音。</p><p> </p><p>舌头顺着内壁的褶皱舔过去，中间碰见几个凸点，不知道哪个能让任豪爽到，干脆全部都用舌尖按摩一下，何洛洛听见任豪明显变得深沉的呼吸声，把舌头退出来，又对着任豪的大腿根吸允，“叫我。”</p><p> </p><p>任豪把手臂拿开，顺势蹭掉了眼角微微的湿润，被小孩子的舌头爽哭了不是什么值得炫耀的事情，“我不知道你叫什么名字。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈。”何洛洛被任豪逗笑，把任豪双腿夹在自己腰上，头伸过去亲了几下任豪的嘴角，“那叫老公。”</p><p> </p><p>任豪狠狠地咬了一下何洛洛的下唇，渗出来一点血丝，“做梦呢。”</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛也不恼，只是看着任豪笑，额头抵住任豪的额头，把下体慢慢塞进任豪里面。</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈的。”任豪搂紧了何洛洛脖子，又在他肩膀上咬一下，“不带套也不用润滑的吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“相信老公的口技好不好。”何洛洛安抚地跟任豪深吻，下身也只小幅度地移动。直到何洛洛感觉到任豪的嘴唇不再颤抖，眉毛也舒缓开了，便狠狠地顶了一下，结果又被任豪咬了一下肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛抽插的频率又高，又很用力，好像要把任豪贯穿到底一样。下巴上一滴汗滴在任豪脸上，何洛洛低头吻掉那滴汗，任豪趁机咬了一口何洛洛的耳垂。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么咬老公。老婆是属狗的吗？”何洛洛捏了捏任豪屁股上的软肉，感叹任豪腰上没什么赘肉，屁股料竟然这么足，一时间不舍得撒手，把任豪抬高了一点，开始了更猛烈地进攻。</p><p> </p><p>任豪被肏得说不出话，趁何洛洛调整姿势的时候，才压着嗓子说，“你才是属狗的吧，跟泰迪一样。”</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛捧着任豪大开大合地用力，任豪的龟头冒出体液，流出来打湿了任豪的床单，何洛洛听着任豪的哼叫，耸动地越发的激烈，把手撑在任豪耳侧，讨好似的吻了吻任豪脸颊，“别吃醋嘛，老婆的泰迪只操老婆一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>单身2年在大学里好好读书的任豪受不了这种刺激，生理上和言语上的，带着哭腔哼哼唧唧地没多久就要射出来。何洛洛伸手堵住了马眼，讨了任豪一顿骂。</p><p> </p><p>“老婆，白天的时候，竟然不提醒我丸子里有芥末，太过分了，是不是要惩罚一下？”</p><p> </p><p>任豪这才感觉被小兔崽子骗了，记仇记得这么清楚，技术还这么好，哪里像喝醉的样子，只能示弱，泪眼朦胧地看着何洛洛让他松手。</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛也不急，把枕头抽开，抱着任豪，一下一下地磨他，突然慢下来的节奏，每一下都对准了任豪的敏感点，任豪被激的手指在何洛洛背上留下两道痕迹，“你，松手……”</p><p> </p><p>“这是你求老公的态度吗？”何洛洛保持下身地耸动，用手碰了碰任豪红得快要滴血的乳头。</p><p> </p><p>咬紧了下唇，一声呻吟没忍住，从任豪嘴边溜出来。任豪像条干涸到快要死掉的鱼，在何洛洛的攻势中忍不住的扑腾。</p><p> </p><p>“老公……”任豪微微张嘴，试图用自己最轻的声音说。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”何洛洛猛地顶了一下任豪，又揪着任豪的乳头不放，痛感和爽感折磨地任豪要失智。</p><p> </p><p>“老公，老公，求你了，让我射吧。”任豪终于挺不住，眼眶通红地向何洛洛讨吻。精液不等何洛洛的手离远，就喷射了出来。</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛得到自己满意的回应，吮着任豪的舌尖交换了一个热吻，也射在任豪里面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>08</p><p> </p><p>抱着任豪在浴室清理的时候又折腾了一会儿，何洛洛搂着骂骂咧咧的任豪，两个人像热恋中的情侣一样入睡了。</p><p> </p><p>等第二天何洛洛睡醒之后，怀里的人连温度都没给他留下，只有床头台灯下的一张字条，上面任豪潇洒的字迹叫何洛洛自己热一下厨房的粥，趁他下班回家之前走。</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛找到自己的背包，把任豪的字条和五元硬币塞进钱包的同一个夹层里，遵守诺言，喝碗粥就离开了公寓。</p><p> </p><p>在街上漫无目的地逛着，不经意地又走到那家小丸子店里，何洛洛看了一眼昨天遇见任豪的地方，笑了笑，拿出手机戳开任豪的头像。</p><p> </p><p>“See you tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“See屁see。”不出所料，任豪秒回了一句骂何洛洛的话。</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛笑得更开心了，连着发了几条微信给任豪，</p><p>“诶，这个时间你不在上课嘛？”</p><p>“怎么不好好听课？还秒回？”</p><p>“不会是在想我吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>09</p><p> </p><p>任豪看着何洛洛发过来的消息，隔着屏幕都能想到何洛洛笑得有多灿烂，咬紧后槽牙低声骂了一句，把手机扔进包里，懒得理他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10</p><p> </p><p>何洛洛见任豪不再回复他，就去便利店买了瓶桃子汽水，付钱的时候看见那个五元硬币，坐在便利店的椅子上，咬着汽水的吸管，又笑着给任豪发了信息。</p><p> </p><p>一想到任豪看到他这条信息的反应，何洛洛瞬间觉得桃子汽水都好喝了不少。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11</p><p> </p><p>任豪下课习惯性地玩手机，打开手机就看见何洛洛发过来的信息，气得差点没把手机摔在地上。</p><p> </p><p>“老婆，下班记得买盒套，我想要桃子味的！”</p><p> </p><p>桃子nmd桃子！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>